


Reasons It's Awesome To Have Sex with Gabriel

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason #1, he tastes like chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons It's Awesome To Have Sex with Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel kink meme request: sleepy morning sex, with Gabriel bottom.

Sex with Gabriel is sometimes fast, sometimes frustratingly slow, nearly always hot as hel-- well, nearly always hot, and comes with unexpected benefits because, hello, archangel. Right now, Sam's own personal archangel is asleep, which is nice because for once Sam doesn't have to worry about getting zapped to an embarrassingly public venue in the middle of sex. Also, Gabriel likes to cuddle in his sleep, which is bonus because Sam likes to cuddle. Dean would see this as a personal failing, if he knew. Hell, he probably already thinks that Sam is the perpetual little spoon and cries during sex. Dean is an asshole, sometimes.

Sam is in fact less a spoon than a mattress for the archangel sprawled across him right now. Gabriel's got his head tucked under Sam's chin, his arms splayed along Sam's chest, and his legs twined between Sam's. If they were any closer, they'd be one person. This is not a bad thing. It means Sam can hear the slight hitch in Gabriel's breath as he begins to wake. The stirring of his cock against Sam's thigh is another welcome clue.

"Morning," Sam whispers, and Gabriel makes a snuffling sound.

"Sleep, Winchester," Gabriel complains. He's not a morning angel, even if his body is already tuning up to Sam's proximity.

Sam chuckles softly and runs a hand along Gabriel's back, slowly up his spine and then in lazy circles where he imagines Gabriel's wing attaches. Gabriel grumbles lightly but arches, pushing his shoulder blade into the meat of Sam's palm as Sam bears down. Sam drags his nails lightly down the expanse of Gabriel's back, watching the tracks disappear into Gabriel's pale skin. He likes Gabriel in the morning, before he's his full snarky self and is more like a contented cat. Sometimes he even purrs, if Sam plays his cards right.

"Mm," Gabriel murmurs and lifts his head to nip Sam's lip. Another bonus of sleeping with Gabriel -- no morning breath. If anything, Gabriel tastes like chocolate. It's probably steeped in his pores. Gabriel swipes his tongue in Sam's mouth, first quickly and then in a lingering kiss that perks up Sam's cock. Sam wraps a hand around Gabriel's neck and takes control of the kiss, plunging deeper and faster, a little teeth and a lot of enthusiasm. Gabriel makes a sound in the back of his throat and then his hand is on Sam's erection, thumbing the slippery pre-come at the head.

He pumps, once, twice, and then tears his lips away from Sam's to crawl down Sam's body. His lips on Sam's cock are sinful, sucking and teasing the head; he bobs his head, taking Sam's shaft down his throat -- Sam ticks off "lack of gag reflex" on his list of Reasons It's Awesome to Have Sex with Gabriel. Sam's clenching the sheets like they might stop him from floating off the bed, until finally he croaks, "Gabriel" and Gabriel releases him with a noisy and satisfied pop.

Gabriel is already rolling over, spreading himself wide for Sam and teasing himself with two well-lubricated -- magic lube, thank you Gabriel -- fingers when Sam wraps his hands around Gabriel's hips and pushes in. Sheathed in the tight ring of Gabriel's muscles, he grunts and Gabriel clenches around him. "Fuck," Sam mutters, and Gabriel just grins and lifts his hips, encouraging Sam to slam into him. Sam goes slowly at first and then with increasing urgency as Gabriel hooks his ankles at Sam's back and draws him in. Sam braces himself on the mattress with one hand and uses the other to stroke Gabriel's cock, already straining and red between them. He rides the crest of sensation, feels the orgasm sizzling behind his eyes, and determines to bring Gabriel off before he loses it completely. Gabriel has barely started coming before Sam empties himself into Gabriel, and they cry out in mutual pleasure.

Sam is panting when he pulls out of Gabriel, who snaps his fingers and returns the sheets to a pristine condition. He flops back onto the mattress and pulls Gabriel with him, curving around him. Gabriel hitches Sam's arm closer and snuggles in. "Nap time?" Gabriel says teasingly, and yes, Sam is already giving in to the heaviness of his lids. Before he drifts off he thinks, with some satisfaction, that morning sex is great sex. And that Gabriel can make it morning when they wake up again.

Sex with Gabriel is awesome.


End file.
